


Relaxation

by laireshi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: It takes months for Maze to stop reaching for her daggers any time Charlie cries.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



It takes months for Maze to stop reaching for her daggers any time Charlie cries, instincts kicking in, the fear that someone’s hurting her child swimming over her.

But Charlie is always safe.

Fussy, hungry, in need of changing, or simply missing one of them, but _safe_.

Linda doesn’t like the reminders of when he _wasn’t_ , the reason behind Maze’s jumpiness, but Amenadiel understands. When they’re all at home, they curl up together, Charlie between them, and Maze is happy in a way she had never expected to be.

She relaxes day by day; Linda and Amenadiel’s kisses only help.


End file.
